


Of Tinder Messages and Coffee Shops

by noir_wing



Series: JayTim Prompts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Jason tbh, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Confession, Fluff, I tried for day 2, Jason smokes like a train, JayTim Week, M/M, Pining, Smoking, its cause he's vegan, kind of, tinder au, vegan! jason lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noir_wing/pseuds/noir_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason just messaged Tim on Tinder as a joke. He had no idea it would end in a coffee shop date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tinder Messages and Coffee Shops

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: We’re friends in real life and I swiped right as a joke hahaha– oh you were serious.  
>   
> Based off of [this art](http://noir-wing.tumblr.com/post/146763638774/toixx-otp-challenge-of-jaytim-04-dating-in) by toixx

Jason lay in his bed post-patrol, swiping through tinder on his phone. So far his experience of the app had been shit. The only reason he downloaded it was because Dick made a comment on his nonexistent love life and _fuck_ , he let that get to him. He was about to throw his phone at the wall when he stopped on a profile that caught his eye. _Tim Drake. 19. Active now._ Jason stared. Of fucking course a loser like Tim had tinder. Jason was about to swipe left when a devious idea struck him. He grinned. _Oh, this was good_. He swiped right and was matched just moments later. Jason’s eyes widened. _What? Tim wasn’t supposed to_ — oh well, he could joke around with the replacement for a bit. Jason opened up a message and typed in “Hey, babybird ;)”

“What do you want, Jason?” Tim replied almost immediately.

“We matched. I just wanted to say hi,” Jason paused, thinking, and then added, “and ask you if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee.”

“…Sure. When?” Tim replied. _Shit_. Jason had expected the little snot to tell him to fuck off.

“Tomorrow morning?”

“Morning is noon for us, so I hope you’ve kept the same nocturnal schedule as all of us and you mean 12pm.”

Jason grinned at that. “Yeah, ofc lol. 12 at the usual place?”

“Okay. See you then.”

 

The next ‘morning’ featured Jason tapping his foot nervously on pavement as he smoked a cigarette. He was actually nervous. He had woken up at 10 and properly picked out his outfit for once. He wore a light grey shirt, black jeans, his good pair of combat boots, and his staple black leather jacket. The coffee shop they were meeting at was extremely old. It was one of the first things built in Gotham, and so the simple name, “Gotham Coffee House,” was written in cursive on a dark green sign. Below that was written, “Since 1941,” and that detail showed. The place was falling apart. The drywall inside looked like it had been ripped apart and the walls were in serious need of a paint job. All the table legs were wobbly and rusting. Jason loved this place, though. It reminded him of where he came from. Plus, it was no secret that this place brewed the best coffee in Gotham. Anyone who didn’t have their nose too high in the air and could make the drive from downtown, bought coffee from here. 

Jason had shown Tim the coffee house after one of their missions long ago. They were nearby and Jason had been craving a double espresso. Tim immediately fell in love with the place’s cappuccinos, never ordering anything else every time the two visited the place. The coffee house had become a norm for them. When one was being a pissy bitch (Jason), the other (Tim) would bring them coffee. It was a key component of their relationship. So _why the hell_ was Jason so nervous right now? This wasn’t the first time they were getting coffee and Tim knew he was joking on Tinder, so _whatever. It was fine_.

Tim arrived two minutes late and out of breath. Jason put out his cigarette and smiled at him. “You ran here for me? I’m touched.”

Tim looked up and laughed, “Shut up.” _Fuck_. Tim was wearing eyeliner. Not subtle guy-liner bullshit, but full-out winged to perfection _eyeliner_.

“Uh, nice eyes,” Jason said stupidly and mentally smacked himself. Well, it was true. The eyeliner brought out Tim’s icy blue eyes gorgeously.

“Thanks,” Tim chuckled, grabbing Jason’s wrist and dragging him inside the shop.

As usual, Tim ordered his fucking cappuccino, but added a few leaf cookies. The cafe always had festive sugar cookies and Tim’s personal favourite were the autumn leaves he'd just bought. Jason ordered a caramel macchiato with soy milk and coconut whipped cream. “Starbucks white girl vegan,” Tim teased.

“Hey, it’s my choice and this is the only place in Gotham that serves coconut whipped cream. Let me live.”

“Whatever you say, Jaybird,” Tim rolled his eyes.

They both grabbed their coffees from the elderly lady that worked there and walked outside. It was cold as hell but Tim liked sitting outside, so Jason put up with it. They sat on white chairs at a rickety table that carried a vase with pink flowers in it. Jason noticed that the flowers were only a shade lighter than Tim’s shirt. They younger boy wore brown capris with blue Toms. He also wore a brown leather necklace with keys in various metals on it. Jason reclined in his seat as he watched Tim and crossed his legs at the ankles. He plucked his sun glasses from the v of his shirt and put them on. He pulled out his pack of Djarum clove cigarettes and popped one into his mouth. Tim wrinkled his nose but said nothing to Jason as he nibbled on a cookie. Jason pulled out his lighter and lit the cigarette, breathing in, taking it out of his mouth, and letting smoke cloud the air off to the side. He picked up his cup of coffee and blew on it to cool it down a bit before taking a sip and sighing in satisfaction.

“I don’t understand how you still have great teeth, considering you insist on smoking and drinking coffee,” Tim quipped, taking a sip of his own cappuccino.

“It’s cause I’m vegan,” Jason joked, causing Tim to almost spit out his coffee.

He swallowed before bursting out laughing, “What the fuck, Jay?”

Jason grinned and snatched one of Tim’s cookies. He usually didn’t like sugar, but Gotham Coffee House knew how to make things well.

Moments of casual bat conversation passed between the two before silence took over. Jason spaced out, looking out at the street as he smoked. He suddenly felt something drag down his shin and looked over at Tim, eyebrow raised. Tim was knowingly smiling as he stared down at his coffee. _The little shit was playing footsie with him_. Jason grinned, nudging Tim’s foot aside. “Let’s go to the safe house. I wanted to show you some new CDs I got,” Jason said, getting up. Not only was Tim Drake good at keeping secrets (about the cafe and the safe house), but he also shared Jason’s taste in music. Jason liked classic rock and Tim preferred indie bands. The two met in the middle and listened to indie rock bands when they were together. Fall Out Boy songs were their go-to jams. Surprisingly, Tim sounded a lot like the lead singer when he sang. Jason hummed the tune of Favourite Record as he walked, Tim’s footsteps catching up to him. Tim stood a lot closer than usual, his shoulder bumping against Jason’s. Jason shrugged it off, not really caring. He did, however, care when Tim’s hand slipped into his pocket and tried to tangle up in his. Jason pulled away. “Dude, what the hell?”

Tim stared wide eyed at Jason, the eyeliner making his expression look all the more dramatic. “Uhm… what?” Tim asked.

“You just tried to hold my hand,” Jason accused.

“Yeah, that’s kind of what people do when they're on a date.” _Oh. Oh shit._

“Tim, uh— look, Timbo, you know that me messaging you on tinder was a joke, right?” Jason asked.

The look Tim had on his face could only be described as crestfallen. “Oh. I— I’m sorry. I misunderstood.” The smaller man’s shoulders were slumped as he looked down.

Jason felt really bad. A painful regret bubbled in his stomach until it caused him to blurt out, “But it can be a date if you want.”

Tim looked up at Jason and said, “Really?” somewhat hopeful and somewhat incredulous.

“Would I ever lie to you?” Jason grinned, bringing Tim’s hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it.

“As much as I pray you won’t, I know you will.” Jason pouted and Tim continued, “But no. Not about this.”

Jason smiled and the two walked back to the safe house hand in hand, humming the songs they both knew.

 

 

Two months later, Tim and Jason practically lived at the safe house together. They had gotten used to being domestic with each other and currently, they were out buying groceries.

“You are not having bacon in my house,” Jason said, glaring at the offending meat.

“Go ahead, touch it. I dare you. If you don’t want it, take it out of the cart,” Tim challenged him.

Jason glared at his boyfriend, crossing his arms before stating, “If you bring that home with you, I am holding off on having sex with you for another six months.”

Tim deadpanned at Jason, slowly putting the bacon back on the shelf. Jay _goddamn knew_ that Tim wanted to start getting physical with their relationship.

As they walked through the aisles, Tim reflected on their relationship. He was proud Jason had gotten comfortable enough with him to voice their relationship like that in public. The first month of them dating had mostly consisted of arguments, with Jason not fully being persuaded he even wanted to date Tim. However, time proved that the two of them fit well together and Jason could not deny his attraction. Tim had charmed the older boy. He smirked to himself at that thought before Jason called him over to the checkout.

A few moments later, they walked home, arms carrying reusable bags filled with vegan food. Tim crunched his boots in as much snow as he could along the way. He wore a blue shirt, a brown hat, and an orange scarf with matching mittens. Jason, on the other hand, was ill prepared for the weather, wearing an outfit similar to the one he had worn on his first date with Tim. He had only added black biker gloves to protect him from the cold. Tim playfully ran through the snow, stopping short as he looked at Jason lovingly. “You know, I’ve liked you ever since you were Robin.”

“What?!” Jason sputtered.

“Yeah. I always had a thing for the second boy wonder,” Tim confessed, walking up to Jason and whispering, “And I still do,” before he kissed him. Jason moved the grocery bags to his right arm so he could draw Tim in closer. His gloved hand wrapped around Tim’s waist as Tim’s mittens touched his face. They kissed with snow falling around them, cold noses pressing into each others cheeks. Tim pulled away, laughing at Jason’s breathlessness before walking towards their home. Jason followed, humming the tune of Favourite Record until Tim joined in. Maybe they'd stop by the coffee shop today, just for old times sake.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: noir-wing.tumblr.com


End file.
